Movie Date
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: It's a simple technique really, one pretends to yawn and casually places his arm around his girlfriend. If successful, she will lean towards you. If not, then you pretty much just made a huge fool out've yourself.


**A/N: **

**Hi Guys! Ok so today ****I'm not gonna waste time commenting on how epic Falling for the Falls part 2 was like I usually do, (but wasn't it awesome?) **

**Kay, to start things off…I'd like to dedicate this fic to Kristy ****you were the first one to get the hidden message in my other fic. Although shout out to Hopelessly unromantic, LOL3, Sherryangel and Lovely SOS for also getting it right. **

**Man I gotta make harder riddles :/ **

**Oh! And I made a new Youtube account (I forgot the password to the old one), the link is in my profile. Feel free to add me, I actually just made a channy vid so be sure to check that out too!**

**Okay that's about all I have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC **

* * *

There I stood, flowers in one hand chocolates in the other. My palms were sweating heavily as I nervously awaited for her to answer the door.

I was going on my second date with Sonny Munroe.

Well technically this was our third date, since I messed up the first and had to beg for a redo. Not to mention the part I was swinging pathetically outside her living room window.

But no, this wasn't about which date number this was, it was about being the perfect date this evening, which of course is no problem for TV's Chad Dylan Cooper.

And of course one of the most well known date location is the movie theater. That's right it was a movie date. I know movies are probably swarming around in your mind right now, movies like, karate kid, Prince of Persia or the Last airbender. But no. We were going to watch Toy Story 3. A movie meant for children between the ages of 4 and 11, the type of movie parents take their kids to see.

Why am I doing this again? Oh yea, Sonny.

Speaking of Sonny, what was taking her so long? Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Sonny in a knee length sun dress, her bright eyes digging under mine as her smile widened.

I smiled back pushing the flowers and chocolates to the same hand so I could offer her other my arm. "Thank you," She gently said as she accepted.

I led her out to my convertible, no way was I gonna risk taking the limo again and having the Randoms seated in there ready to scold us. I opened the door for her the way any gentlemen would then made my way to the other side of the car before letting myself in.

All through the car ride there, all Sonny would talk about was how great the last two Toy Story movies were. I absentmindedly nodded along. All I could think about was how everyone confirmed that the second date was the first milestone date in a relationship and it how had to be perfect, perhaps even better than the first.

The reason I chose a movie was so that if we were ever at a loss for words we could just stare at the screen at pretend to be fascinated (which is nearly impossible if you're watching a children's movie such as Toy Story). As well as to prevent any unnecessary spit takes like our last date, pretty smart huh?

Walking into the theatre I swiftly took Sonny's hand in mine. She turned around to give me a lopsided smile before directing her attention back ahead.

We bought our popcorn and headed into our movie just as the trailers came on.

"Hey isn't that Vanessa Hudgens?" Sonny asked, nudging me gently as the trailer for Beastly came on. "So she finally got tired of Zac," I commented sarcastically as she began making out with some dude onscreen. "I can't blame her though." I added, earning a glare from Sonny.

"I was kidding!" I assured.

But really Vanessa could do so much better.

As soon as the movie started Sonny was sucked in the plot as she stared intently at the screen, me on the other hand was soon engrossed in my own thoughts.

Maybe having the second date at a movie theatre was a horrible idea. I mean she's just watching the movie, what's so great about movie dates anyway?

And that's when it struck me.

There was also the technique.

It's really simple actually…one pretends to yawn and casually places the arm around their girlfriend. If successful she will lean towards you, if not…well then you've pretty much just made a total fool out of yourself.

It was a pretty risky technique, meaning it only works about 50 % of the time. The other 50 percent promised humiliation and a guaranteed awkward car drive all the way home.

Oh well, it was worth a shot.

I readied my dominate hand and prepared to fake a yawn, when suddenly I caught site of Sonny's amused expression as she watched the movie in the dim lights of the theatre.

Maybe I should wait a while, you know when a less important part of the movie starts playing.

With that thought in mind, I leaned back in my chair satisfied, as I absentmindedly watched Ken do his workout. Sonny laughed loudly as I chucked a bit.

"Ken reminds me of you." Sonny whispered to me. I smirked, "What? I'm way better looking." I argued. Sonny gave a half shrug before continuing, "He's conceited, full of himself and obsessed with how he looks." She reasoned.

I scoffed gently as I rolled my eyes. "And," Sonny pressed on. I waited for her to continue. "90 % of people who play with Ken dolls are girls." She answered snickering.

"Are you saying I'm girly?" I asked amused. "Nope, I'm saying that most your fans are girls." Sonny finished.

I smirked, "Well every Ken need a Barbie am I right?" I asked pulling her closer to me. I could've sworn she just blushed two shades deeper.

Man I am good.

Halfway through the movie I attempted to do use the yawning technique again. But the movie was just nearing the climax and Sonny seemed really into it, so I thought it was best not to disturb her.

I heaved a sigh, this was gonna be harder than I thought. I wordlessly watched as Sonny's fixed eyes glimmered in the dark room.

Ok, this time I really will put my arm around her, I assured myself. Just I was about to raise my arm, some stupid jock decided to take a bathroom break, as he hurried down the aisle, knocking over popcorns and sodas.

Damn, I only had 30 minutes before the movie ended as for the unofficial end of our second date!

I barely lifted my arm, when a head fell against my shoulder. Wow, that was easier than I thought I barely did anything. Wait a second, I _didn't_ do anything. I glanced down so see Sonny fast asleep.

…She fell asleep, during our second date, but on the bright side we've passed the shoulder leaning stage right?

Well at least unofficially anyways.

* * *

**A/N Yep, that was it. So how was it? tell me in a review!**

**until next time!**

**Peace Out Sukkas! **


End file.
